1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a roller applicator, and a method for using the roller applicator, and more particularly, to a disposable roller applicator containing preparations such as suntan lotion, suntan oil, skin creams or other types of preparations to be applied to the skin and having an extendable handle so that the user may access hard to reach places without assistance from another person.
2. Related Art
In regard to suntan lotions or suntan oils, the following is a familiar scene: a crowded beach in hot weather, a lone sunbather struggling to cover his or her body with suntan lotion or sunscreen, or maybe even aloe after exposure to too much sun. The unfortunate sunbather is contorting his or her body in near impossible postures attempting to spread the preparation to the middle of his or her back. Applying preparations on the beach can be a messy affair, with sand contaminating the lotion and adhering to the lotion remaining on one's hands after application.
Skin applicators, including roller applicators, have been designed to assist people in applying preparations to the skin in a neater and more convenient manner. However, well known roller applicators are complicated and expensive to make. Currently, roller applicators employ complicated gears, seals and valves to discharge their contents. Thus, the need for a simple, neat, disposable, inexpensive and convenient to use roller applicator exists.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved roller applicator which is inexpensive to manufacture; is easy and convenient to use; does not employ seals, gears or valves; has exchangeable, disposable canisters containing various preparations; is neat; can be extended to distribute preparations to the skin of hard to reach areas of the body; can be used to either distribute or rub preparations into the user's skin; delivers preparations that are free of sand or other contaminants; and evenly distributes the preparation with no mess to the hands.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method of using the improved roller applicator which is easy and convenient and keeps sand or contaminants out of the preparations.